(Will be Rewritten) Sonic X Season 4: Rise of Terios Saga
by Son-nylon112
Summary: 8 months have passed since the final battle against the Metarex. Sonic and his friends have found a time of peace. However, when Eggman releases an unstable prototype of Shadow, Sonic, Shadow, and their friends and their new allies to stop the prototype and save the world. However, what is happening with Charmy and his new powers and his corrupted past?


**Hey everyone, this the start of my new fanfic of a whole new story for sonic and his friends, hope you enjoy**

**Diaclaimer: I don't own nothing except for story, all Characters are owned by Sega and OCs are owned by me. Without further ado, Enjoy the story.**

Sonic X

Season 4

Its been 8 months since Sonic and his friends defeated the Metarex, and...Cosmo the Seedrian's death. Sonic and his friends have returned home and continued their peaceful lives, but many of them were affected by the events. Sonic has been distant from everyone but is only around for a short time before running off, but has never run away from his friends ever since the events. Tails has been sad about the events and Cosmo's death, and he may hang out with his friends, but most of the time, he still becomes sad, but his friends are there to comfort him. Amy has been upset and starts crying about the events but Sonic is for some reason always there to comfort her.

Knuckles has been on Angel Island guarding the Master Emerald, but more than usual, he does hang out with his friends, but most of the time he's on Angel Island guarding the Master Emerald. Rouge has been on Angel Island hanging out with Knuckles, and hasn't even once thought of or tried to take the Master Emerald, and she and Knuckles have become really close. Cream has been worrying about all her friends and starts tearing up, but for some strange reason Charmy is always there to comfort Cream. Espio seems to meditate more and also teaches Charmy some fighting moves. Vector seems to worry about his friends more than making money, however, when it comes to Charmy, Vector just gets angry at him for going to Cream's house without him and Espio, Vector even goes so far as to hit him at times, but Espio is always there to calm down Vector and take care of Charmy and take care of Charmy's injuries if Vector punches, kicks, breaths fire, or even bites Charmy. As for Charmy...well we'll talk about him later.

So far, everyone has reacted differently to the events, however, they are about to have new adventures, and challenges that will push them past their limits and they will reach new heights. Now let us begin with Sonic and friends new adventures. This is the new story of Sonic X.

*

**(S****pace: in the middle of nowhere)**

*

A girl was drifting in the vast region of space. The girl is a seedrian with green hair and a white dress, her name is Cosmo the Seedrian.

Cosmo opened her eyes to see the pitch blackness around her.

"What happened?" Cosmo asked "What's going on?"

Cosmo then felt a strange feeling and she started to hold her head because of the headache. Soon, Cosmo started having flashbacks of her, Tails, Sonic, Amy, and all their friends going into space and fighting against the Metarex, she then had a flashback of Sonic and Shadow fighting the Metarex in their super forms and her nutrilizing the Metarex, giving the Blue Typhoon and clear target to blast the Metarex, defeating them but also killing her in the process.

The flashbacks then stopped and Cosmo wasn't having the strange feeling.

"But if I'm here, that must mean..." Cosmo said "I'm alive."

"Oh, Tails, everyone...I wish I can see you again." Cosmo said as she put her hand on the red jewel on her chest.

Suddenly, the jewel started to glow a bright red light and Cosmo was consumed by the light. As soon as the light faded Cosmo dissappeared from space.

_**Cosmo's Return**_

*

**(Mobius: green plains)**

*

A anthropomorphic hedgehog with blue fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and torso and emerald green eyes, has six quills on his head, two spines protruding from his back and a short tail, also, wears two light-weight, high friction, resistant red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs, gray soles and a gold buckle, and a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands, was laying down on the fresh green grass. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog.

"hmmm" Sonic said thinking about his best friend.

"I hope your okay...Tails." Sonic said looking up at the sky.

About 11 feet away from Sonic, there was someone who was watching him.

She was a anthropomorphic hedgehog with her spines being curved and stylized, somewhat resembling a bob cut, for attire, she wears a short sleeveless red dress with white trims, tall red boots with a white cuff and stripe, white socks, a red hairband and white wrist-length gloves with gold cuffs. Her name is Amy Rose.

"Sonic...Why are you being so distant from us?" Amy whispered as she tiptoed closer to Sonic trying not to nolify the blue hedgehog of her presence.

"I know your there Amy." Sonic said.

This suprised Amy, she is usaully able to suprise Sonic without him realizing its her. However, lately he's been able to knows its her or his friends.

"Sonic...I...I was just..." Amy said.

"You can sit by me." Sonic said as he turned his head to look a amy with a smile on his face.

"Oh...Okay." Amy said as she sat next to Sonic while blushing a little.

Amy could feel a calm breeze at her face and the warm sunlight on her.

"Feel that calm breeze and the bright sunlight?" Sonic asked relaxing.

"Yeah, it feels really nice, Sonic." Amy asked.

However, Amy knew that this was her chance Sonic about why he's been acting different lately. She turned to Sonic, ready to ask him.

"Um...Sonic" Amy said

"What's up, Amy? Is something wrong?" Sonic asked curious

"Well, you see...You've been acting differently lately..." Amy began with a bit of hesitation in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"I mean, you've been very distant from us, every since, we defeated the Meterax...You've only every been around for a short time before running off..." Amy explained. "Why is that?"

Sonic was quiet for a bit, until he stood up and turned to Amy.

"Amy...the reason why I'm so distant is because...I'm trying to keep you guys safe." Sonic said, which shocked Amy.

"What do you mean, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I mean...every time I'm around, a new threat always comes to destroy everything...I don't want to see you guys get hurt because of me." Sonic said trying to hold back his tears.

Amy was just stunned. She always knew that Sonic is always there to defeat a threat that comes to Earth and neither she or their friends thought of how much stress Sonic must have gone through when fighting every threat. She never thought of how much stress Sonic has to go through every time she or their friends need help from him or when they try to help, but end up making Sonic worry so much about them and would lead to him getting hurt or badly injured. Amy was almost about to cry from thinking about this.

"So I did the one thing that helps me get rid of stress...and that's running." Sonic said.

"I never knew..." Amy said with sadness in her voice.

"I didn't want to be so distant from you guys, but I just couldn't handle the stress anymore." Sonic said.

Suddenly, Amy ran up and hugged Sonic, which shocked Sonic.

"I'm sorry, Sonic. We never meant to push you so hard. I hope you can forgive us" Amy said with tears in her eyes.

Sonic was so touched by Amy's words that he started to tear up and he then hugged her back and they both closed their eyes. Both of them loved this moment.

Suddenly, there was a ring and it was coming from Amy's com watch, causing both of them to let go of each other, both of them blushing.

"Hehe...guess I still have this...hehe..." Amy said blushing in embarrassment.

Amy answered her com watch and saw a picture of Knuckles on the screen.

"Hey, Knuckles, what's up?" Amy asked.

"Hey, Amy, I need you and Sonic to get to angel island, now." Knuckles said.

"We'll be right there, Knuckles." Amy said before she ended the call.

Suddenly, Sonic picked up Amy and carried her like a princess, causing Amy to blush.

"Sonic, What are you..." Amy said blushing.

"I'll carry you there, hold on tight, Amy." Sonic said with a smile on his face.

"O-Okay..." Amy said as she wrapped her arms around Sonic.

Sonic then zoomed off at a blistering speed, carrying Amy all the way to Angel Island.

*

**(Cream's House)**

*

A small, anthropomorphic, lop-eared rabbit with cream fur and brown eyes, has princeton orange markings around her eyes, on her head and at the end of her ears. She wears a simple vermilion dress with a white collar and blue cravat, and orange and yellow shoes. Her ears are usually swiveled back and flop behind her head. Her name is Cream the Rabbit.

Cream was sitting by the window with a look of sadness on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about the events that took place 8 months ago. Suddenly, Cream's pet Chao, Cheese, flew near her with a look of consern on his face.

"Chao?" ("Are you okay, Cream") Cheese said.

"Don't worry, Cheese. I'll be fine." Cream said trying not to show her true feelings.

Cream then started having flashbacks about the events. Her flashbacks showed Super Sonic and Super Shadow fighting the Final Mova, Cosmo neutralizing the Final Mova and Tails using the Sonic Power Cannon in Blue Typhoon to blast the Final Mova which would not only destroyed the Final Mova, but killed Cosmo too, the flashbacks also showed her, Amy, and Cosmo having so much fun, they were the best of friends.

The flashbacks ended and Cream couldn't hold in her emotions any more. She started crying so much, she couldn't keep her emotions in for any longer. She was heartbroken, she really missed Cosmo and she just wanted her back.

Cheese and Cream's mom, Vanilla, just watched with sadness and concern.

Suddenly, Cream felt someone putting their arms around her, and she stopped crying, she knew who it was.

The boy was an anthropomorphic black and yellow striped bee with yellow and black striped antennae and golden eyes. He wears an orange vest with a emblem on the left, white and orange shoes, white gloves cuffed with black rings, a black pilot's helmet with a red and flight goggles. He name is Charmy Bee.

"It's going to be okay, Cream, don't cry." Charmy said.

"B-But, s-she's gone, Charmy, I won't be able to see her again..." Cream said.

"I know, but I miss her too, but you can't let her death hold you down okay?"

"O-okay." Cream said starting to calm down.

Cream then hugs Charmy and Charmy hugs her back. Suddenly, Cream's com watch started ringing causing Cream and Charmy to let go of each other and both blushing. "Charmy...I-I..." Cream stuttered blushing.

"Answer it, Cream" Charmy said blushing.

"O-okay..." Cream said as she answered her com watch. A picture of knuckles appeared on the screen

"Hey Cream, I know that your still recovering from...our final battle with the Metarex, but I need you and Charmy to come to Angel Island." explained Knuckles.

"Alright, Mr. Knuckles, we're on our way." said Cream as she ended the call.

"Come on, Let's go, Cream!" said Charmy as he flew out of the house.

"We'll be right back, mama!" said Cream as she and Cheese flew out of the house, waving goodbye.

"Stay safe, you two!" said Vanilla waving goodbye to the two kids.

*

**Angel Island**

*

Knuckles and Rouge are staring at the Master Emerald as it glows brightly.

"So, what do you think this is all about?" asked Rouge.

"I'm not sure, but, I have a bad feeling about this." said Knuckles.

Suddenly a plane flew over and landed right next to the alter of the Master Emerald. It was the X Tornado. Charmy and Cream arrived and landed right by the X Tornado.

"About time you guys got here." said Knuckles, "Good to see you guys."

"You too, Knuckles." said Sonic as they shaked hands.

"Good to see you too, Charmy." said Knuckles as he rubbed Charmy's head.

"You too, Knuckles." said Charmy.

"So, what's going on Knuckles?" asked Tails, "Why did you call us here?"

"Well, the thing is that the Master Emerald is starting to channel some kind of energy and I'm not so sure what it is." explained Knuckles.

Suddenly, the Master Emerald starts to glow a bright green light.

"Huh? What's going on now?" asked Charmy.

"I don't know. But, keep your guard up guys." said Knuckles as he got into a fighting stance along with everyone else.

When the light faded, someone appeared in front of the Master Emerald. It was Cosmo. Everyone just stared at her. That was until, Tails, Cream, and Amy ran up to Cosmo and hugged her.

"COSMO!!!!!" yelled Tails, Cream, and Amy with tears of joy in their eyes.

"H-Hi everyone. I'm glad to be back." said Cosmo with tears of joy in her eyes.

"We all are." said Charmy as they all got into a big group hug.

they were together again. Like the old days.

**Meanwhile at an unknown base**

Doctor Eggman has been in hiding since the defeat of the metarex and he has been up to his evil plans again. He was looking into old secret files of the Space Colony Ark. Until, he found what he was looking for.

"So it is true. That Biolizard wasn't the real prototype. I have found the true prototye of the Ultimate Lifeform." said Eggman.

"Computer, send the prototype to earth, now!"

"Affirmative, doctor." said the computer.

The computer had logged into the Ark's systems and sent the capsule to earth.

**Space Colony Ark**

A hibernation capsule was released from the Ark. It crash landed on earth. The capsule's lid opened, with the words on it that read: _**Ultimate Lifeform Prototype: Terios**_

**To Be Continued**


End file.
